


Snake It Up A Little

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake children, Snakes, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), implied egg laying, snildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: Crowley's been acting odd recently. Grumpier than usual, his hair's changed, he's nesting...Oh, and he's turned himself into a snake and refuses to go back to his regular form.A story about Crowley, Aziraphale, and their snildren.Please heed the tags before reading ❤️
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 230





	Snake It Up A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee warning that this contains mentions off eggpreg (I suppose??? Does it count when Crowley is a snake???) and it also contains a birth scene lasting around one paragraph. It's not graphic.  
> Hope you have fun reading this!

Crowley had been acting suspicious for almost two weeks before Aziraphale started to truly worry. 

First, he had started by piling up blankets and pillows around the bookshop, in little nooks and on top of bookshelves and in windowsills. Aziraphale kept removing them, muttering something about the bookshop looking too cluttered, but every time he took one blanket away, two more appeared in their place. 

Secondly, his hair colour changed. It was incredibly subtle, but after spending 6000 years around Crowley, Aziraphale noticed little nuances like that. It was normally bright red. Now it was a dark ginger colour, about two shades off from his regular hair colour. Aziraphale asked if he had dyed it, to which Crowley gave him a weird look and told him that if he wanted a new look, he could just miracle it. He didn't want to burn his scalp with peroxide if he didn't need to. Aziraphale just put it down to Crowley spending more time in the sun, the light naturally bleaching it. 

Thirdly, his attitude changed. Crowley wasn't the happiest bunny at the best of times, but now he was downright grumpy. 24/7. He hissed and grumbled and snapped, leaving Aziraphale treading on eggshells whenever he spoke. He was also becoming more solitude. He sat up on the roof of the bookshop a lot, alone. Aziraphale knew not to bother him when he was having one of his moments, he simply waited for Crowley to come to him, normally silently begging for a cuddle. Aziraphale always gave him what he wanted. 

Then, one day, Crowley turned into a snake. 

Of course, Aziraphale was used to this. He'd seen Crowley as a snake In The Beginning, a massive black and red beast with yellow eyes cutting through the midnight-coloured scales. Over history, he'd seen Crowley as a snake a few times. In temples dedicated to snake goddesses, and in one notable occasion, trapped in the reptile enclosure of London Zoo. Crowley could change his size. On some days, such as the day in the Garden of Eden, he was twenty feet long. Other days, he could just wrap around Aziraphale's pinky. Today, it seemed, he was just bigger than a ball python. 

Though, it wasn't just for today. 

Crowley had now been Snaking It Up for a few weeks. In the mornings, he was carried downstairs from the flat above the bookshop, entwined around Aziraphale's arm. He then slithered around the bookshop for a while, before deciding on one of his premade nooks to rest in for a few hours, and then moved onto a different spot. His favourite spot was the one he'd created in the windowsill. The sunlight shone in through the window just right, warming his scales, but the dust and grime on the window gave Crowley some privacy from prying eyes on the outside. His nook had a blanket folded into a basket-like shape, a couple of pillows, and a bowl of water that Aziraphale had put there after he realised that Crowley wouldn't be returning to his normal corporation for quite some time. 

The problem with being down in the bookshop, however, was that people eventually saw Crowley. Of course, they didn't see him as Crowley. They just saw a cool looking (of course he was cool looking. He was Anthony JCool 'The J Is Silent' Crowley.) snake having an open-eyed nap on some pillows. And when they saw this snake, they thought that the bookshop was now a petting zoo. Crowley had been woken many times now by rough human hands giving his head a hard pat or he was suddenly in the air, gripped by two hands as people attempted to place him on their shoulders. Crowley always went to strike them, before Aziraphale came running over and grabbed him away, chiding "No, no! Much like the books, you may look, but you certainly may not touch!" 

After that, signs had gone up around the bookshop, warning people that there was a snake slithering about, that they should try to abstain from stepping on him or screaming about the fact that there's a snake in the bookshop, and that under no circumstances should he be picked up or petted. There was also a sign next to his window nook that Aziraphale was quite proud of. It read; _"Hello! My name is Crowley. I am a red bellied black snake. I am a very old snake, and therefore quite grumpy. I sleep with my eyes open and if you sneak up on me, I may get a fright and strike out at you. Please do not pet me or pick me up. I am not a toy, nor am I an exhibition at a zoo. I don't take kindly to people staring at me. You may see Mr Fell walking around with me in his arms, Mr Fell is the only person I like and I plan to keep it that way. Thank you. - Crowley."_ Of course, it was all written in Aziraphale's fancy joined up handwriting and, of course, Crowley couldn't read it. Stupid snake eyes made everything all blurry. 

One day, a particularly quiet day, Aziraphale realised that he finally had time to himself to cuddle Crowley for a while. It took him a while of searching; in the bookshelves, on top of the bookshelves, under the chaise lounge, hidden in the drinks cabinet, before he finally checked Crowley's favourite spot. The windowsill. Quietly, he approached. Crowley was rolled over on his back, his belly up to the rays of sunlight filtering through the window. Oh, dear lord. Snakes only rolled over when they died. Crowley wasn't dead, was he? 

"Crowley, dear boy? Are- Are you quite alright?" The snake flipped over instantly, curling up into a tight ball and giving a quiet hiss of acknowledgement. Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief, giving Crowley a soft stroke under his chin. "Hello, dear… You're not quite yourself right now, are you?" He cooed, as if he was speaking to an injured animal. "Would you like to change back? To speak about whatever is ailing you?" 

Crowley just stared at Aziraphale, then nestled his nose into his coils. Clearly not in a talking mood.

"I know when something is wrong, Crowley. I've known you for 6000 years. Your hair changed, and then you became all… All solitude, and now you won't change back from your snake form! I've half a mind to think- Oh. You're stuck, aren't you?" 

Crowley raised his head, as if to say 'What do you mean, stuck?'

"What I mean, dear, is that you've obviously changed into a snake for a quick bask in the sun, and then you've forgotten how to change back. Am I correct?" 

Crowley shook his head, then shifted his whole body so that he was facing the window instead. A clear sign of ' _I was having a nap, angel, and you know how cranky I get when people wake me from my naps.'_

Aziraphale decided to leave him alone.

Crowley was left alone for another three weeks. Aziraphale obviously used a minor miracle to repel the humans from wherever Crowley roamed, and Aziraphale himself let him be. He placed out water dishes and frozen mice, and he was pleasantly surprised to see some of the mice vanish. He hoped it was Crowley eating them. 

Then, one day, just as Aziraphale was about to shoo away the last of his customers before closing, a young boy that had been at the children's section grabbed Aziraphale's sleeve and gave it a tug. "Mr Felllllll?" 

"Hello, um…" _Oliver_ , his brain supplied. "Hello, Oliver. It's been rather lovely having your company in the bookshop today, I saw you arranged the children's section perfectly, but it's time for me to close up shop, I'm afraid. Why don't you come round tomorrow and we'll read some of the Famous Five books together? I'll even make us cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows if you promise to leave now."

"Mr Fell, I can't. Your pet's having babies." 

"I- Pardon, my boy? My pet?" Aziraphale shot a glare at an adult lingering, clearly wanting in on the drama. The adult quickly left after being stared down by those intimidating blue eyes. Aziraphale kneeled by Oliver. "I'm afraid I don't have a pe- Oh! Oh, goodness!" Aziraphale quickly turned to the windowsill, where Crowley was curled up. "You can see that snake in the windowsill?"

"Uhuh!" Oliver grinned, then pulled Aziraphale by his sleeve over to Crowley's nook. Apparently his hiding miracle didn't work on small children. "I was looking for one of the Harry Potter books over there and then I saw your pet and she was laying eggs!" 

"Laying… Eggs." Aziraphale took a deep breath. Oh dear. That explained quite a lot from the past few weeks. "Now, Oliver. I know that this is the miracle of life, but I think Crowley wants to be on his- her own for this. So, run along now, and have some lovely dreams tonight about how wonderful tomorrow is going to be." Aziraphale said, a warmth to his voice. Oliver was a lovely little human, who never ripped book pages or got his mucky handprints on them. He was one of the few children Aziraphale allowed in his shop. After Oliver was gone, Aziraphale dropped the cloaking miracle and looked over Crowley. The snake was slightly less coiled than normal, his tail raised. By his side was a small clutch of eggs. "Darling boy… You kept this secret well hidden, didn't you?" 

Crowley gave a small nod, then hissed and writhed in discomfort. Aziraphale wasn't used to being a snake midwife (he had had to step in as a human midwife a few times through history), so he just gently stroked down Crowley's scales, hoping to soothe him. "You're doing so well, dear boy… Good boy… I believe you know what you're doing." Crowley gave another nod. "Wonderful… I am sure the same rules apply to snakes, so I shall just say that when you get a contraction, push. With all your might, dear boy." 

Crowley seemed to get the message. Almost an hour later, with Aziraphale's encouragement and petting, Crowley was curled around a clutch of six small, pearlescent eggs. He looked quite proud of himself, in fact, as he nosed them and shifted around them until he was comfortable. Aziraphale, too, had proud tears shining in his eyes. He was going to be a father, possibly to snake children! He didn't quite know how they were going to turn out, but one thing Aziraphale did know was that those children would be absolutely adored by their parents for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic and wanna talk to me about it, I'm on tumblr @elton-hercules-john and if you ask for it, I'll give you my discord @ :) ❤️


End file.
